SARA MOVES ON
by ILoveJorja
Summary: Grissom told Sara to get a life, then is surprised when she does. Sara finds a hot diversion and Grissom finally decides what to do about "this." Thirteen chapters. F/F M/F Mature.


**SARA MOVES ON**

Sara ran out of the CSI building enraged. Her fists were balled at her sides and her face was like a thunderstorm. _How dare he. Tell me to get a life. Tell me to move on. Who the hell does he think he is? _

She got to her car and sat in the driver's seat fuming. _Does he think I can just flip a switch and get over him? That these last five years mean nothing, and I can just wipe them away? Damn him._

A tap on the window startled her. Her head flew up and then her face cleared into a false smile when she saw Catherine. She rolled down her window.

"Sara? Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah, actually no, but I can't talk about it right now. I gotta get going. We'll get together soon, all right?"

She started the car and Catherine had no choice but to step away.

Catherine bulled her way into Grissom's office.

"What the hell did you do now?!"

"Nice to see you too, Catherine." Grissom said sarcastically, looking up at her over his reading glasses.

"Are you twisted or blind or both? Or do you get off on inflicting pain?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said calmly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. If you know me at all you know I don't take crap from anyone."

"I do know that. Now what is it?"

"Sara, you ass. Sara. Name ring a bell? Five foot ten, brunette, brown eyes, heartbroken. _Again_."

"Sara? What about her?"

"I just saw her in the parking lot. She looked like hell. Looked like she didn't know whether to kill someone or burst into tears. And since she and I have worked together for five plus years, I know she only looks like that when you're behind it."

"All I said was she should get a diversion, a life. That she deserved to have a life." Grissom sighed and looked down.

"That's _ALL_? Do you understand what you said? Here she's been pining for you, wearing her heart on her sleeve all these years, and you just told her to get over it? _Get a LIFE_? God, Gil that is like something off a cereal box." Catherine heaved a heavy sigh, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

"Catherine, I...I don't think my personal business concerns you."

"Yeah, that's your mantra, isn't it. You pull that out whenever you can't figure out what to say or don't have the balls to do something about it." She stomped out.

Grissom sat there stunned.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sara sped along the roads of Vegas, trying to clear her head. _Now what? I can't go home, I'll smash the furniture. I can't go to a bar, that's just asking for trouble. I know, I'll go to the gym. Good thing it's open 24 hours._ She finally smiled a little and headed in that direction.

One intense workout and a hot shower later, Sara felt better enough to face her empty apartment again. She flipped on the TV, made herself a sandwich, and settled in, determining _not_ to think about Grissom for the next twelve hours.

At the next shift she was impassive and practically mute. She never looked Grissom in the eye and was relieved when he paired her with Warrick. Grissom was relieved too, as he had no idea what to do about "this" and it was easier when he didn't have to confront it. Sara liked being paired with Warrick. He was the least nosy of all her colleagues, so she could just concentrate on the work instead of fielding questions and baring her soul.

Sara went to the gym again after work, and her attitude and routine continued. Her trial period ran out, so she signed up for six months. Sara worked out practically every day, and because of her strange schedule the place was almost empty. She had her choice of machines and weights and the showers practically to herself.

Her body became toned and leaner than before. Once she got to a comfortable level, she didn't increase the weights, as she didn't want to get too muscular. She reached a plateau and felt great.

Grissom still hadn't paired her with himself, unless the scene was so high profile that the whole team was called in. They worked together in silence unless absolutely work related. At the group discussions, she relayed her findings and insights to the group and not to him. She was the consummate professional.

Grissom, however, found that he missed her. He missed their cheerful banter and easy camaraderie. He missed her smile, and their friendship. He missed talking to her, and not just about work. He missed working with her, but didn't do anything.

Sara went to the gym and got on an exercise bike. She zoned out until a young blonde woman entered her field of vision and got on a stair step. They glanced at each other. No one else was in the room. Sara couldn't help looking at her and admiring her condition. She looked away quickly whenever she turned her head. The younger woman smiled to herself. _She's hot. She's a fox, _they both thought about the other.

They worked out in silence for about an hour. The young woman finally stopped and wiped her face and hands with a white towel. She approached and Sara turned off her machine, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Sara wiped her sweaty hands on her legs and looked her in the eyes.

"Hi. I'm Henrietta. I know, it's a silly name."

"I'm Sara." They shook hands. Sara felt a jolt of electricity run up her arm. _Shit. I'm in trouble._

She continued coming to the gym at her odd hours. Henrietta always seemed to be there when she was. They exchanged a look and a smile every time. They chatted a little and she was always friendly. Sara secretly called her Blondie, and felt good when she was around.

Blondie was shorter, about 5'5", and had her light blonde hair cut short. She had brilliant green eyes that crinkled up in an easy smile. Her tight workout clothes showed off her petite body, smooth skin, and gentle curves.

There was something going on subconsciously. Their looks became more intense and lasted longer. When they were changing in the locker room, Sara kept stealing glances at her, and she did the same.

"Would you like to get some coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Sara answered. _Was this a date? It feels like one, and damn if I don't want it. I want...I want to get to know her._

They ordered juice smoothies and lots of water.

"So, Henrietta."

"I was named after my grandmother. She was cool. She died when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry."

"We made cookies, and she would scoop up dough and throw it at me. We would have free-for-all cookie fights, and rarely actually baked the cookies." Henrietta chuckled, remembering.

"So, Sara, what do you do?"

"I'm a criminalist with LVPD. How about you?"

"I teach aerobics. And do massage therapy." _Hmm, massage. This just gets better and better._

"That explains why you're in such good shape." Sara blushed and tried to recover.

"Thanks," Henrietta said smoothly. "You look great too."

There was an awkward silence. Sara fiddled with her water glass.

Henrietta reached over and stroked her hand. Sara looked up quickly, not quite believing how electric a simple touch felt. Henrietta looked at her with compassion, and more than a little heat.

"Sara. I, uh...do you feel this too?"

"Yes." Sara whispered, her eyes aglow, cheeks flushed.

Henrietta reached up and stroked Sara's cheek. In one motion, they leaned together and kissed. _So soft. So tender. God I'm turned on._ A waitress cleared her throat. They broke apart.

"I, uh, I should go. Go to work," Sara croaked. She tossed some money on the table.

"Can I see you later?"

"At the gym? Tomorrow?" Sara said a little too quickly.

"Sure." Henrietta smiled at her.

She turned to leave, then looked back at her.

"And, Henrietta? Can I call you Blondie?"

She laughed. "That sounds great. Can I call you Brownie?"

"Okay." Sara laughed too. She couldn't resist leaning over and giving her a goodbye kiss.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sara sat in the break room the next day, waiting for assignments. Her eyes were distant and she smiled to herself. _Blondie._ _Damn that kiss was hot. I've had girlfriends before, but she...she's something else._

Nick and Greg walked in and got coffee.

"Hey, Sara." said Nick. She didn't respond, didn't look up. Greg nudged him. They exchanged a look with raised eyebrows.

"Sara? Earth to Sara."

"Huh? Oh hi, Nick. Greg."

"Damn girl, you were a million miles away. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just, I feel good today."

"Good for you." He grinned at her.

Catherine and Warrick came in and then Grissom.

"Okay guys, we got a multiple in Seven Hills. Brass just called it in. We're going to be awhile, so get your extra gear."

They all groaned and started to get up. Sara looked bleak. _Damn it. There goes my date. I don't have her number, so she'll think I'm blowing her off. _

The case was, as predicted, long and hard. Five bloody bodies, three of them kids. Two were the children of the murdered parents and one was a friend, sleeping over. The press was yelling for information and the undersheriff was being, as usual, a dick. There was lots of evidence to collect and process and no leads. No motive for such a vicious killing. And it was heartbreaking, as always with children. They all pulled a double and Grissom sent them home when it turned into a triple.

Sara was too tired to do anything but go home and collapse on the bed.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Grissom called Sara in early. He was curt and cut straight to the point. The rest of the team was working on the multiple, so she had to handle anything else that came in on graveyard. And that meant everything. Trick rolls, a vicious rape, suspicious circs on a DB in a basement, and two decomps . Days went by. Sara worked with an angry intensity and the others knew to leave her alone. A pissed off Sara was not to be reckoned with. She worked as efficiently as possible, but as soon as one case was processing or put to bed, another popped up. Finally the case in Seven Hills broke, and the suspect confessed. The team could cover all the cases and Sara got a day off.

She immediately went home, showered, and went to bed. After a long dreamless sleep, a big meal, and lots of coffee to clear her head, she dressed in her workout clothes and went to find Blondie. She strode through all the rooms and ignored the appraising looks from the muscle head guys. Not there. _Damn it_. She worked out furiously and had a quick shower. Grabbing her gear bag, she went to the parking lot just as a blue Prius pulled in. The driver was Blondie.

Sara flew over and burst into apologies. Henrietta laughed and grabbed her arm.

"It's okay, it's okay. Really. I know you must have been busy. It was all over the news. I even saw you on TV."

"Thanks. Thanks so much. I thought you'd be angry."

"Get in."

As soon as she got in the passenger seat, Blondie leaned over and kissed her. Sara kissed her back hungrily. They Frenched and started to feel each other's bodies until a truck honked and a guy yelled, "Get a room!" Sara jerked back, breathing heavily. Blondie stroked her leg.

"Where to, Brownie?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. You choose."

She drove around aimlessly, her palm resting lightly on Sara's thigh. Sara gripped it and squeezed. They kissed at every stoplight. Sara felt breathless and lightheaded and oh so aroused. Blondie spotted an old fashioned movie theater and parked. They bought tickets to the next show, neither caring, and sat in the darkest corner. Blondie and Brownie made out like teenagers until the lights came up.

"You want to continue this, at my place?"

Sara gathered her wits. _Grissom._ "Yes, but...it's going a little fast."

"Oh." Henrietta's face fell.

"I mean, uh, there's some things I have to sort out. We don't know much about each other, and..."

"You're right. We don't." Henrietta sounded pissed.

"Honey, just give me some time, okay? I need to talk to you, but first I have to get my head together." _Shit. Why did Grissom suddenly pop in my head? I'm over him...No I'm not. Dammit. Damn that man._

"All right." She sighed.

"Um, my car's at the gym. Can you drive me there?"

"Of course." The rest of the drive was in silence.

When she pulled up, Henrietta dug out her wallet. She handed Sara a business card and wrote her cell number on the back. Sara got out her own and wrote her home and cell number on the back. They exchanged them.

As Henrietta drove off, Sara looked over the card. "Good for one free introductory massage." She smiled and drove home.

Sara went into her bedroom and masturbated furiously, reliving their day together, every kiss, every touch, the feel of her skin, her lips...she stopped when her hand cramped up.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Whenever she had a moment to think, Sara mused over her situation. Here was this hot girl and the chemistry was fantastic. But there was Grissom. It was like he had cast a spell on her, ever since they first met. Anyone she'd been with since, even just casually, she compared to Grissom. And he broke into her thoughts at the worst possible times. She thought about his handsome face. His intelligence. What a good man he was. How nice he was, sometimes. _Sometimes. That's just it._

She picked up her phone and called Henrietta.

"Hey, Blondie, want to get some dinner?" She chuckled over the response, both happy and relieved.

They met at a restaurant, and started into their first real conversation. They talked about their backgrounds. Sara learned that Blondie was 24, born in northern California, had two younger brothers, had an associate's degree and had just gotten her massage license. She seemed awestruck when Sara told her she'd gone to Harvard and had a Master's from Berkeley. Sara avoided talking about her family and childhood and Blondie didn't seem to notice. And her face fell a little when Sara told her she was 39.

They talked about their sexual history. Henrietta called herself gay and said she'd never been with a man. No chemistry or attraction. She told her briefly about a few relationships, and said there had been no one in her life for awhile.

Sara said, "I guess I'm bisexual. My first was a guy, but he was a jerk. I had a few girlfriends in high school, but nothing serious. Then I fell in love with Tom and it was serious, but we broke it off when I went off to Harvard. My first roommate was gay and we had a hot thing going, but she met somebody else. I've dated both since. And then..."

"And then?" Blondie prompted.

"I met this older man; he was giving a seminar..." Sara told her about Gil Grissom and the instant connection they'd had. How they kept in touch after he went back to Vegas. How she left her job when he asked, because she wanted to be with him. Henrietta listened quietly, noting how her voice softened and her eyes became dreamy when she talked about Grissom.

"So you work for him, and he's been stringing you along for five years?" she asked with some bitterness in her voice.

"No, well, it's been a kind of push-me pull-you kind of thing. I mean, I know the attraction is mutual, and sometimes he can be...great. But then he goes back into his shell."

"Have you gone out?"

"No, just in a group."

"And you've never slept with him."

"No." Sara sighed.

"So, well, what? Are you going to wait around forever for him to make up his mind?"

Sara couldn't answer.

**CHAPTER SIX**

They continued to date, and it got hotter and better between them as time went on.

They went out for drinks and dinners and danced close together at a gay club. Sara was happier than she'd been in a long time. The others noticed, and gave her compliments, and she smiled at them sweetly, but seemed preoccupied. She even smiled at Grissom again. He lit up when she smiled. _How I've missed that smile._

He was baffled, but relieved. He started pairing her with him on a regular basis and they resumed their fine working relationship.

One day on impulse she called Blondie. _Meet me at the gym. In the locker room._

Sara was waiting for her in the locker room. They undressed slowly, neither looking away. When both were nude, they kissed passionately and stroked each other's bodies. The intensity of feeling bare skin made them both giddy. Blondie grabbed her hand and led her to the showers. The hot water streamed over them as Sara licked and nibbled her neck and breasts and nipples. She moaned when Sara went to her knees and buried her mouth on her sex. Her hips jerked when Sara found her clit and sucked it. Blondie dug her fingers in Sara's hair and came, hard.

Blondie tugged her to her feet and kissed her open-mouthed and hot. She continued down Sara's neck and shoulders and sucked her breasts. She felt between her legs while Sara caressed her back and ass.

"Turn around."

Blondie snaked a hand down and dragged a finger through Sara's folds. She leaned back against Blondie's wet body and moaned when she put her finger inside, then another. When Blondie started rubbing her clit she came undone. She rubbed faster and harder and Sara came again and again. She was gasping and her orgasmic cries echoed around the tiled walls. Blondie started to wash her back, kissing as every part of her skin was clean.

They both froze when the door opened. An old woman came in, muttering to herself. They stifled giggles when the water started in the next stall.

"Cheese it, the cops!" Sara said, and giggled.

"Let's get outta here!" Blondie said theatrically.

They ran out, toweled each other off quickly, and ignored the few other women filtering in. Both dressed and went outside. Sara looked at her and asked with her eyes. _Come home with me?_ Blondie understood and got in Sara's car. Once home they fell into bed, their hair still wet from the shower. They made love slowly, kissing and licking and sucking and pleasuring each other until both were sated. They fell asleep tangled together.

Sara woke up and jerked with alarm when she saw it was dark out. _Shit! I'm going to be late for work._

"C'mon lover, wake up. I gotta go to work."

Henrietta looked up at her sleepily.

"Mornin'. What time is it?"

"Late. I've got to hurry."

"S'okay. You go ahead. I'll stay here."

"You don't need your car? You'll be here when I get home?"

"Yup." Blondie pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sara drove to work and started her shift in a happy daze. _Wow. That was...wow._

She processed two cars and changed out of her coveralls in the locker room with two hours left on shift. Catherine came in and sat on the bench beside her.

"Hey."

"Hey, Catherine."

"So who put that smile on your face?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Spill."

"I don't, I don't know what..."

"Don't play the innocent. I know when somebody got laid. Who's the lucky guy?"

Sara shook her head.

"Oohkaay, who's the lucky girl?"

Sara looked up surprised.

"Hey, don't look so shocked. I was a stripper, remember? And it wasn't just horny guys there. Some hot girls came in too. So I have gaydar."

"And you, you never said anything?"

"I figured you'd share when you wanted to. C'mon, let's go get a beer."

"But...the shift..."

"Screw the shift. It's quiet for once, and we can sneak away early. Play hookey."

Sara laughed and went with her.

They drank a beer each and had started a second round when Catherine began with the questions. Sara answered with hesitation at first, then loosened up. It felt good to get all of this out there, and there had been no one else to talk to. The alcohol helped too. Catherine was kind and Sara felt a warmth for her that she hadn't before. She sobered up when Catherine brought up Grissom.

"He...he doesn't have anything to do with this."

"I know, but do you still have feelings for him?"

"Yes, dammit. I'm trying, but I can't get him out of my system."

"I thought so. You two seemed great together when you first came, but I guess he chickened out. I had to tell him to get his head out of his ass when you wanted to quit."

"You did? When he sent me that plant?"

"Yeah," Catherine laughed. "From Grissom. What a romantic."

They laughed together and then fell into reverie, pondering the enigma that was Grissom. They drank more rounds and a few shots.

"Come on. I'm too drunk to drive. Let's call a cab."

Sara stumbled in and instantly knew the apartment was empty. It just felt different. There was a note on the fridge. "Had to go. Massage client called. Call me later, if you want company? XX Blondie." She was disappointed but in a way, relieved, as she didn't want her new lover to see her drunk. She fell into bed and smelled Blondie's scent on the pillows and the musk on the sheets and in the air. Smiling, she fell asleep.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The new relationship was hot. They spent almost every day together in bed, making love or spooned up asleep. They didn't talk much, just fucked and went their separate ways. Sara jokingly asked for her free massage and it was so good they did it again and again to each other.

One time they were cuddled up in the afterglow. Blondie kissed her hair.

"Hey, you want to know why I call you Brownie?"

"My hair?" she said sleepily.

"That, but also 'cause you're sweet. And chocolate is sexy, like you."

Sara kissed her and the fire was relit.

Sara occasionally spent the night at Blondie's, but it bugged her that she was a slob. Sara liked order and cleanliness and had been conditioned to keep it that way by her profession. Blondie was the same when she stayed at Sara's. _How can such a little slip of a woman make such a mess? _When Sara came home and her house was trashed, again, dirty dishes everywhere, they had their first fight. She told Sara to quit nagging her. "You're not my mother!" Blondie stomped out and told her to leave her alone until she got her priorities straight.

She realized that Blondie was immature. _She's fifteen years younger than me. And I'm fifteen years younger than Grissom. Hmm. That explains some things._

Grissom cautiously tried to get closer. Sara was looking fantastic, lean and smooth muscled and graceful. She had a glow about her. He didn't realize it, but he was more attracted than ever before, because _he_ was doing the pursuing. When Sara had asked him to dinner, his knee jerk response was No, because he didn't expect women to ask _him_ out. Sara had no clue about this. As a child of the seventies, she thought women asked men out all the time.

Grissom cleared his throat when he saw her alone in the AV lab. The soft lights lit up her features. _God she's beautiful._ She looked up and gave him a little smile.

"Hey Sara? Would you like to get some breakfast? I could..."

"Sorry, Gris. I have a date." She strode out. _Ha! See how it feels?_

Grissom was dumbfounded. _A date? __A date__? And I was about to ask her back to my place. Fuck. Has she moved on? Am I too late? God damn it, I've been a fool._

Sara's smug feeling evaporated in seconds. _That was mean, even if it was true._

Blondie drove her to work one day and ran in after her when she saw Sara had left her bag. She stood on her toes and pulled Sara's head down into a deep searing goodbye kiss, in front of everyone but Grissom. _That _got the gossip mill going for weeks.

Warrick and Nick and Greg discussed this new revelation in the layout room. Grissom slowed when he heard their voices.

"So that's why she never went out with me," Greg said. "She's gay." Grissom's mouth dropped open.

"Give it up, man." Nick punched him in the shoulder. "She's out of your league."

"Yeah, did you see that blonde?" Warrick said. "She was a ten, bro."

Nick sighed. "What I would give to be a fly on the wall."

"Um hmm. Hell, yes."

"But what about Grissom?"

"What about me?" The three men gaped and stuttered, then quickly turned their attention to the case.

Other things bugged her. Blondie never had any money, so Sara paid for everything. She was careless and thoughtless and didn't always show up when she was supposed to, and didn't call. Sara's job kept her stressed and away for long hours, but Blondie didn't get it. _Grissom would get it._

Blondie's job was with trim people working out, or rubbing the muscles of naked people. Sometimes she didn't feel like making the effort when Sara came home, so Sara didn't get the release or the comfort she needed, to drive the nightmarish images from her head when she went to sleep.

Sara's nightmares came frequently, along with her sex dreams, which always involved Grissom, never Blondie. When Blondie heard her moaning Grissom's name in her sleep, she woke her roughly and confronted her. They had more fights.

And then the straw broke. Blondie was going down on her and Sara was getting close. She was moaning and had her eyes closed.

"Yes, oh yes baby, harder. Oh God, Gil."

They both froze and Blondie popped her head up. "Gil, huh? I'm fucking you and you're fantasizing about him? Fuck you." She threw on her clothes and stormed out.

Sara's apologies sounded lame, even to herself. She burst into tears. _Oh Christ now I've really fucked up_.

She tried to call but Henrietta wouldn't pick up. She stayed up two nights in a row crying.

Blondie went out and picked up a woman in a bar.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sara arrived at work, tear-stained and red-eyed. She sat in the locker room trying to compose herself. Catherine came in. She sat down beside her and asked what was wrong. Sara could hardly speak. Catherine tried to comfort her.

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Sara blurted out. "She left me. I think it's over."

"Stay here."

Catherine dashed into Grissom's office, where he was gathering assignments.

Without giving him a chance to speak, she announced, "She needs you. In the locker room."

Grissom knew immediately what she meant. He cautiously went into the locker room and sat down beside Sara. She couldn't look at him.

"Sara? What's wrong?"

No response. The tears welled up again. Grissom wiped them away.

"Are you okay?" Sara shook her head. He took her hand. Sara remembered the few times he had held her hand and looked up at him at last, her face stricken.

"I'll go hand out the assignments. I'll pair you with me, and we can have a chance to talk, alright?" He brushed a strand of hair from her face and hurried away.

In a few minutes he returned.

"I'll meet you outside. Get your kit."

They had a fairly simple case and Grissom left her be, until she calmed down. He glanced at her now and then and was relieved when she started to look like herself again. They wrapped up and dropped off the evidence at the lab.

"Let's get some breakfast. Doesn't look like you've eaten or slept in a while." Her eyes widened, and she silently agreed. _Why is he being so nice?_

They ordered and Sara ate a little of her pancakes, then pushed the food around on her plate.

"Talk to me, honey."

The endearment did it.

"I, uh, I met somebody at the gym. We've been seeing each other..."

"How long?"

"A couple of months. Since that multiple at Seven Hills." He nodded.

"Sara, are you gay?" She looked up, startled.

"I'm uh, no, I'm...bisexual."

"Good. Um, thank you for telling me."

"Thanks for asking. It's not something I share with many people."

"Sure, I understand. A lot of people still have a problem with it. What's her name?"

Sara opened up and told him the whole story about their relationship. That Blondie was immature—fifteen years younger—and that their relationship was mostly about sex. They didn't have a whole lot in common otherwise. She said Blondie didn't get how her work stressed her and kept her away for long hours. She didn't tell him about saying his name while they were making love, but hinted that her feelings for him had something to do with their breakup. Grissom was thoughtful. He let her complete her story without saying anything judgmental.

"Let's go back to the lab and finish up. Can I drive you home?"

"Sure, uh, that would be nice." Sara was dumbfounded.

Grissom drove her to her place and walked her to her door. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sara was debating whether or not to ask him in, but it didn't seem like the right time. Finally he gathered her in his arms and held her tight. He kissed her hair.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded dumbly and went inside. She checked her messages but didn't much care that Blondie hadn't called. She was preoccupied with Grissom.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Grissom and Sara were closer. The team seemed relieved that Sara was acting like herself again, calmer and funnier and more at ease. The banter resumed among all of them. Sara became playful. Once when Hodges was walking down the hall, she pinched his butt and pointed at Greg when he spun around angrily. That kept her giggling to herself most of the day.

Sara and Grissom worked together, but not too often as to raise suspicion. Sara took delight in her work again and her eyes sparkled when she found a crucial piece of evidence. Grissom neglected his paperwork more than usual and found himself seeking her out. They went out to breakfast, sometimes with the team, sometimes alone, and Sara's spirits lifted. He couldn't stop looking at her in the lab. When she caught him, she gave him the full Sidle grin, the one she reserved only for him. They stood a little too close and touched each other a little too often. They seemed to gravitate to each other, and to find ways to be alone. The attraction deepened. At their separate homes, they fantasized, masturbated while holding the image of the other, and dreamed sexy dreams.

Grissom was courting her, and he felt that she deserved it. He'd wanted to for the longest time. Sara felt cherished. _He's such a gentleman._

Grissom summoned his courage one evening.

"Sara? Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Tomorrow night, then? We both have off. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"That'd be great. Um, what should I wear?"

"Dress up, but be comfortable." She nodded. "See you then?" They smiled.

Sara picked out a nice blue silk dress that flowed to just below her knees, comfortable dress shoes and a pretty necklace. She made her face up simply and tied her hair up. She was not surprised when she heard a knock at the door ten minutes early.

Grissom stood in her doorway, looking dapper in a well cut dark suit. His blue eyes were shining.

"Wow, you look great. Lovely."

"Thanks. You look pretty hot yourself." She blushed a little.

Grissom handed her a small bouquet of yellow roses. She excused herself to put them in water and picked up her bag.

"Ready to go?" She grinned at him and nodded.

He held the car door open for her and tucked her dress in so it wouldn't get caught. They both flushed when he brushed her thigh.

"So, where are we going?"

"A nice place. Kind of private." He smiled at her and drove smoothly to his townhouse.

She recognized where she was when he pulled into his parking space. He ran around the car and handed her out. Grissom kept her hand in his as they went inside.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to cook you dinner." He hung up his suit coat and donned an apron. _God he looks adorable._

Sara sat on the big leather couch and looked around herself curiously. High ceilings, big open space, light colored walls, large windows, simple dark furniture, lots of framed butterflies and bookcases. She saw the dining room table was decorated elegantly, with a fine linen tablecloth, a candle centerpiece, and nice silverware and cloth napkins. She'd only been here once before, when Grissom was suspended for being obstinate on the Strip Strangler case. _He was so protective of me. He was angry when the Feds used me as bait. That's why he was suspended._

Grissom reappeared and gave her a glass of white wine, then put the bottle on the dining room table.

"Um, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble at all. It'll be done in a few minutes. Pasta primavera."

He dished up and was pleased when she complimented his cooking. They had a simple salad and warm fresh rolls to go with the pasta, and polished off the bottle of wine. She felt nervous when they were done and it helped when she offered to help with the dishes. He washed and she dried and it felt easy again.

"Would you like to watch a movie?'

"Sure." She smiled when he slipped in a DVD of "The Wizard of Oz." She'd told him long ago that it was her favorite movie. _He remembered_.

They sat on the couch and she slipped off her shoes and tucked her feet under. He kicked his shoes off too and they smiled. Grissom slipped his arm along the back of the couch, touching her lightly. She laid her head on his chest and sighed contentedly, listening to his heart beat. When Judy Garland sang "Over the Rainbow" she sang along softly.

"You have a beautiful voice. Like the rest of you."

She looked up at him and he put two fingers under her chin and leaned forward into a tender kiss. Their lips brushed softly and she stroked his face. Sara pulled back a little and looked at him with disbelief. He crinkled his eyes at her and kissed her again. This time the kiss was deeper. Sara poured her feelings into it and he responded passionately.

_This is what heaven feels like._

She turned in his arms and pulled him closer. He stroked her back, relishing the feel of the smooth silk, and she ran her fingers through his hair. _So soft_. Their lips parted and their tongues explored each others mouths. _This is incredible. I've never felt so aroused. _

She moaned and he whispered in her ear. "So beautiful. So good. Ah, Sara, I've wanted this for so long." She whimpered when he kissed her ear and sucked her earlobe.

"I've wanted this too, Gil."

His arousal went up a notch when she used his first name. He'd never heard it on her lips before, and it sounded so erotic.

"I want you, Gil."

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Do you think we should go slow? You can always say stop."

"I don't want to say stop. Six years of foreplay is plenty." He smiled and kissed her again longingly and slowly. Their hands explored each other. She stroked down his chest and belly and smiled to herself when she felt his bulging hardness. She squeezed it a little and rubbed it harder and stroked his balls. He groaned and stopped her hand with his own.

"I won't last, honey. And I want this to be good."

"It already is. Better than I ever dreamed."

Grissom got to his feet and pulled her by the hand to his bedroom.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Grissom pulled Sara's warm body close and kissed her again. He slipped away and lit a few candles. She looked around the bedroom; warm dark colors, big soft bed, dark shades to block out the sunlight. Masculine and inviting.

He stood a few paces away, very still, very quiet, but for his quickened breathing.

He looked at her with intensity, drinking in the sight of her. She undressed slowly, relishing his eyes. When she was down to her lacy underwear, Sara stepped close and slowly undressed him, kissing his skin as it was revealed to her. He stroked her back and arms and ass and she responded. Grissom gasped as she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, and slowly drew down his zipper. He shrugged off his trousers and kicked them into a corner.

Naked but for his boxers, he was impressive. Sara didn't have much time to look before he grabbed her and fell backwards on the bed, pulling her atop his body. Her body felt so good, so right, and so desirable. He rolled her over and tugged her bra straps down her shoulders and kissed her shoulders and neck and chest. Sara reached around and unhooked her bra and threw it aside. He cupped her breasts and caressed them with his tongue reverently. The sensation was intense, and Sara arched and rubbed down his back along his spine. He groaned when she reached his lower back and rubbed it in warm circles. He tugged off her panties and dragged a finger through her folds.

Sara rolled him over and pulled at his boxers. Grissom raised his hips and she slid them off. His cock sprang up and she grasped it. He was so hard the head was purplish red and his precum was leaking. She licked it off and dragged her tongue up the underside and he cried out in ecstasy. She sucked his cock into her mouth and stroked him with her hand. He was too big to take him all in her mouth. Grissom couldn't believe how incredible this felt. He became loud and incoherent. Sara relished the sound, and loved how good it felt to pleasure him. The skin was so soft there, but the hardness was just underneath. She increased the pressure on the underside as she sucked the head, and stroked his velvety balls with her other hand.

Sara pumped harder, bobbing her head, and held the base firmly. He dug his fingers into her hair and undid it, and it fell around his groin. He watched his cock slide in and out of her mouth and the sensations became overwhelming.

"SARA! Oh God I'm close! I'm...!" She sucked harder and took him inside as far as she could. His come burst into her mouth. She swallowed it all and licked him clean.

He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth. It tasted bitter and tangy. He sucked her fingers and watched the flare of desire in her eyes. Their tongues rolled around each other for long minutes while his breath slowed.

Grissom kissed and nibbled and licked down her whole body. When he felt a jolt of a reaction, he spent extra time there. He pulled her knees up and apart and sank his face into her wetness. Sara moaned and grabbed the sheets with both hands.

Grissom took his time. He let the sensations build until she was at a peak, and then brought her to orgasm with his tongue and lips and fingers and teeth. He inserted a finger and stroked her G spot while he sucked her clit again. Sara bucked her hips and thrust against his clever mouth. His hips rocked as he rubbed his cock against the sheets. The dual sensations lit his nerve endings on fire.

When she had come three or four times, he moved up her body and slid inside her in a fluid movement. Their eyes looked deeply at each other as they felt the incredible connection, so deep and so real. He rocked his hips and thrust into her slowly.

Sara propped herself up her elbows, her chest heaving. Grissom carefully moved his legs forward and behind her and she folded her long legs around his hips. He pulled her up tenderly until they were chest to chest and the friction increased their pleasure. They rocked together, faster and faster until the pleasure burst inside them.

Grissom blew out the candles and drew the covers over their bodies. Sara and Grissom curled up together. Sara nestled into the warmth of his shoulder and sighed with contentment.

Sara had moved on. She had moved on until she had come full circle.

This was where she was meant to be.

**THE END**


End file.
